Falling In Love Is Such An Easy Thing To Do
by quinnfah-bray
Summary: Santana has been in love with Quinn since they were kids, but since Quinn is straight, Santana decides to be with Brittany. But what will happen when Quinn falls for one Rachel Berry? And what about when Santana confesses her love for Quinn as well? Faberry first, Quinntana will be endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Santana POV

Seven years.

That's how long I've been in love with Quinn Fabray. I knew I liked girls from a very young age, when I started to realize that when most girls were thinking about boys all the time, I was thinking about girls.

Quinn and I have been friends since we started kindergarten together when we were four years old. The moment I saw her I knew I wanted to be her friend. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair in loose curls, hazel eyes and wearing a cute little blue dress. I, myself was wearing blue shorts and a tank top my mom picked out. I went up to her right away and introduced myself. She was cute and shy, and we clicked instantly.

We were the closest friends in our class throughout most of elementary school. She was my best friend and I would have done anything for her, still would if I'm being completely honest but things began to change in eighth grade.

Quinn is the kind of girl that always has to impress everyone else. She is always trying to be what her family wants her to be that I used to worry she was never really being herself. In eighth grade everything started to change. Every other girl in our grade started talking about boys and what it would be like to kiss them and go on dates. I never paid much attention to them because I knew I didn't want to be with a boy. I wanted to be with Quinn. Quinn however didn't feel the same way.

Quinn was by far the most beautiful girl in our class, hell she was the most beautiful girl in all of Lima. The boys noticed her beauty as well, each of them trying to get her to go out with them. I was so naïve to believe I really had a shot with her. To believe that she was even gay, because let's face it, in a small town like Lima, not many people are gay. Or so I thought.

I was crushed when Quinn finally said yes to one of the boys who asked her out. His name was Brian and he was one of the cuter boys in our class. I guess I could see why she liked him, most girls in our class did but I still wanted her to myself. She had said no to multiple boys before that, it made me think I might have a chance.

As soon as her and Brian started dating, we didn't see each other as much. She would always hangout with him on Friday nights even though Fridays were our designated movie nights. We were close friends until a couple months into their relationship. I tolerated them together because Quinn seemed happy and if I couldn't have her the way I wanted to, I could at least have her as a friend. Unfortunately, Quinn didn't think of me as much as I thought of her. She came to school one morning near the end of eighth grade to tell me that she was meeting Brian's parents that night. She sounded so excited. I thought maybe she was going to apologize for not being able to spend my birthday with me, since we spent our birthdays together every year. But she didn't even remember. She didn't even say happy birthday to me the entire day at school. I thought maybe she was planning a surprise or something until I ate dinner and cake alone with my mom and my Abuela. She called me later that night apologizing for forgetting about my birthday and telling me all about her date but I didn't care anymore. It hurt too much.

Thankfully there was only a week left of school and I wouldn't have to see her and her boyfriend together every day anymore. I still talked to her, just not as much as we used to. I knew she could sense that things were different between us but I would just shut her down whenever she asked me about it.

Almost a week after summer started, we already had to attend cheerleading camp if we wanted to even have a shot at making the Cheerios as freshmen. Quinn and I had always had a pact that we would try out for the Cheerios together and we would only do it if we both made it. We had heard how crazy Sue Sylvester was and knew we would have to help each other out.

However, I hadn't even talked to Quinn much before Cheerio camp since school had ended. We didn't even show up to the camp together, we agreed to meet each other there. So, when a cute blonde named Brittany came up to me and asked me if I wanted to bunk with her, I said yes. I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to make a new friend when the only one I had was slowly drifting away from me.

Quinn looked hurt when she found out Brittany and I were bunking together. I felt bad at first because I knew she didn't know anyone else but I was sick of her not talking to me as much and if she wasn't going to act like a friend to me, I sure as hell wasn't going to treat her like one either.

Britt and I got very close during our two weeks at camp and over the rest of the summer as well. Britt, Quinn and I became the unholy trinity. The three of us hungout quit a bit during the summer but Britt and myself were together a lot more than Quinn was with us. Quinn was with Brian until the beginning of August but then she had to go to Columbus with her family for two weeks. It was a trip I used to always go on with her but this year I just told her I couldn't, I had already made plans with Brittany anyway.

Brittany was a lot more carefree than Quinn, she didn't care about what other people thought and it was a nice refresher. She was so sweet and innocent and in the time I spent with her I felt myself developing feelings for the blue-eyed blonde. Unlike Quinn, Britt was able to return my affections and we grew very close in that summer leading up to freshman year.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn POV

Today is the first day of my freshman year of high school. I am feeling both nervous and excited. I know Santana, Brittany and I could have the school at our fingertips by the end of the year no problem.

As much as I love Brittany, I can't help but miss the days when it was just Santana and I. Brittany is one of the nicest girls I have ever met, actually no; she _is_ the nicest girl I've ever met. She's so sweet and innocent. But, I just miss my best friend, I know it was my fault that we aren't as close anymore and I wish I would have done some things differently but I still don't think she had to replace me like she did. I should be the one driving to school with her, not Brittany. To be fair, Santana did ask me if I wanted a ride this morning but my mom said she'd take me and I didn't really feel like being in the car with Santana and Brittany. They were a little too touchy sometimes and it made me uncomfortable.

Even though we weren't as close as before, as soon as I called Santana and told her Brian and I broke up, she came to my house with movies and candy and listened to me talk about it until there was nothing left to say. That's what I love about Santana, she has a hard exterior but she will always be there for the ones she loves.

As soon as my mom pulls into the school parking lot I give her a hug then get out of the car. Santana and Brittany are waiting outside just like they said they would be and I instantly walk up to them. We all embrace in a group hug and I realize how much I missed them while I was in Columbus. They asked me all about my trip which was boring since the only other teenager there was my sister who is already in university. We compared our schedules and I was excited to see that Santana and I had three of our four classes together. Britt only shared lunch with us because she wasn't in the advanced classes that Santana and I were in.

We all got lockers next to each other, Santana in the middle of us. We walked Britt to her homeroom first before walking together to our own class. We had geography first which was boring but we kept each other entertained.

I noticed Santana and Brittany growing closer throughout the year. They were always touchy, more so than before. They always walked with their pinkies interlocked and would always take off at parties and sleepovers to be alone. It made me feel a little uncomfortable but I never mentioned it to them. They seemed and happy and I didn't want to ruin that.

Freshman year went by quickly and summer went by even faster. I spent the summer either with my family or lounging by Santana's pool with her and Brittany. I would often leave Santana's early on the days when Brittany was there too because I always felt a little unwelcome, like they always wanted to be alone. Santana started to ask if anything was wrong after I kept making up excuses as to why I could never hangout but I just told her things were really busy at home.

She didn't bother me much after that, instead she focused on Brittany and I focused on training so I could become head cheerleader in my sophomore year. I ran twice every day, stretched, trained and devoted most of my summer to training. It kept me occupied and by the time Cheerios started up again I could tell that coach had noticed me and about a week before school was due to start, she promoted me to head Cheerio since our last captain was now in college. I was the youngest Cheerio to ever be captain and I couldn't be happier.

Sophomore year started in less than a week and I had Santana and Brittany over so we could go through everything before the new school year started. There was a lot of pressure being head Cheerio but Santana knew I needed help and she was there for me. After we finished getting everything ready for our first day back we all went outside to lay by my pool. My parents were out with people from church and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

Santana and Brittany started getting touchy in the pool like they always did, so I got out and lay down once they started making out. I wasn't going to stay in the pool with them while they did that. Unfortunately, I didn't hear the car door shut or my parents open the gate. I did however, hear my mother gasp and my father march up to my two friends who had finally detached their lips and now stood looking terrified a couple of feet away from each other in the pool.

"What do you guys think you're doing? You are a disgrace and I want you out of my house and I do not want you to ever come back! Do you understand me?" My father shouted at them. Brittany looked terrified, Santana looked both angry and hurt and I could tell she was about to scream at my father.

"Daddy please, I wasn't what it looked like." I said, pleading with my dad that he wouldn't take away the only real friends I had.

He turned to me as soon as a started speaking, an angry look in his eyes. "Do I look stupid Quinn? I saw them; I know what they were doing. That is a sin and I will not have sinners in my house." He turned back to Santana and Brittany. "Now I suggest you two get out of my house as fast as possible unless you want me to tell your parents about this."

At that, Santana looked horrified. Her dad was nearly as religious as mine and I knew it scared her to think of what might happen if he found out. She got out of the pool instantly and grabbed Britt. She mumbled a "Bye, Q." then left as fast as possible, Brittany in tow.

"I never want to see them in my house again, do you understand me?" My dad questioned me, anger still in his eyes.

I looked up to him and responded with a quiet "Yes, daddy."

My dad turned around and walked toward the house. My mom just gave me a sympathetic look and followed after him. I stayed outside for a few more hours, not wanting to go inside and listen to whatever it was my daddy had to say. These were my best friends he was talking about and I couldn't imagine they were doing anything wrong until now. They were happier than my parents were, did that mean nothing?


End file.
